


You're All I See

by S_u_Z_u



Category: Marvel, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Anal Sex, Fingering, Fluff, M/M, Multiple Orgasms, Public Sex, Rimming, Song fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-11
Updated: 2019-02-11
Packaged: 2019-10-26 00:36:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,388
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17735663
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/S_u_Z_u/pseuds/S_u_Z_u
Summary: Steve receives an invitation to Natasha's ballet performance, and having been stuck in the tower all by himself, Steve is more than happy to go out for a night and catch up with an old friend. Little does he know that there will be a special someone joining him for the evening.





	You're All I See

**Author's Note:**

> I was inspired by the song Natasha & Anatole from The Great Comet of 1812 (amazing musical btw, it's definitely worth checking out).  
> I apologize for any grammar mistakes! I hope I got all of them but there may be one or two that I missed.  
> This is my first ever fanfic that I'm publishing, so Enjoy!

**You’re All I See**

 

White gloved fingers curl around the edge of a thick red curtain and pull it to the side. The house attendant steps back and directs the man behind them forward into the box while ducking their head politely. “Here we are, Mr. America, Sir. We do hope the accommodations suit you. Please let us know if you need anything.” With another polite nod they make their leave and pull the curtain back with a flourish before Steve can say anything.

Steve finds himself alone in the box, a little taken aback by the extravagance of the auditorium. Not only was the attendant overly formal with him ( _Mr. America_ … that’s a new one), but everywhere Steve looks there are either gold embellishments along banisters, walls, and even the ceiling, or enticingly heavy red velvet draped along windows or curtaining doorways. The moment Steve entered the building and stared at his reflection within the glossy marble floors, deep royal blue suit and black bow tie mocking him, he felt very out of place. As much as he wanted to come up with an excuse and run out the front doors, he wasn’t here for himself.

Steve received a letter a week and a half prior. Upon opening it, he found a ticket to a ballet performance and a letter from Natasha. It had been quite a long time since they had last seen each other. When things began to calm down for the Avengers, everyone felt it was time to step back and take a break, live as much of a normal life as they could before the next group of aliens decides to visit.

Everyone besides Steve had left the tower. Sam offered for Steve to join him and his family and as much as he wanted to say yes, Steve knew that if he was there he would only be a reminder of the responsibilities that the team carried. Everyone was itching for a reprieve from their duties, and Steve wasn’t going to get in the way of that. And who is he kidding, even with the calm Steve finds himself itching for a fight. That usually leads to him spending most of his time in the training facility. He sometimes catches himself wondering the city, watching people on the sidewalks with sharp eyes and tense muscles, ready to pounce the second he spots an injustice. Besides petty crimes that resulted in less fists and more words, Steve hasn’t spotted anything yet which is probably for the best.

And while he is happy that everyone was getting a chance to do something they wanted, Steve can’t say the same for himself. With everyone gone, being in the tower has gotten lonely. He hasn’t been completely isolated, Sam occasionally meeting up with him for coffee, but overall, he finds he doesn’t have anyone to talk to. Jarvis is very helpful, but maybe not the best company. Walking the halls everyday, listening to the hallow echoes bounce into every room, Steve can’t help but curl in on himself a little. He misses the gang. He misses Sam, he misses Natasha…

He misses Bucky.

_Bucky._

It’s been months since he last heard from him. He was the first to leave, deciding to go away and try to heal. Wakanda has the technology to help clear Hydra’s programming and bring him back to who he was, or at least as close to that as possible. It was going to be an indeterminable amount of time where Bucky would be placed somewhere inaccessible to anyone but T’Challa, Shuri, and their team who would help with rehabilitation. Saying goodbye was impossibly difficult for Steve, but he knew he had to let him go. Steve can still sometimes feel the phantom squeeze of his arm as Bucky whispered goodbye, a sad smile on his lips, before turning away to board the Wakandan aircraft.

So receiving a letter from Natasha came as a surprise, but Steve was excited to hear from her. Her letter was brief, but stated that she would be performing and she wanted to catch up after the show. He’d never been to a ballet before and if it meant getting out of the tower for a night to meet up with an old friend, he’d be hard pressed to say no.

Steve pulls himself out of his reverie and looks around. The box is small but roomy. There are two plush chairs pushed to the front, allowing for an expansive view of the stage, and a small side table to the left. Steve tilts his head at the two chairs curiously. Maybe she invited Sam? Unsure but not too anxious to find out, Steve pushes the thought aside as he takes a seat.

The walls around him allow for a decent amount of privacy from the auditorium and the other box seating; it helps that he is the farthest back so no one should be able to recognize him from here. He sends a quick mental thank you to Natasha. Not to be rude to the people around him, but he’d rather not spend his time being gawked at while he tries to enjoy Natasha’s performance.

He tries to make himself comfortable, unbuttoning his suit jacket and leaning back into the chair. Below, people bustle about, searching for their seats and filling the auditorium with a low hum of chatter. Steve relaxes amidst the noise and watches everyone shuffle to their seats. Smart suited men lead opulent women through the rows, hurrying their pace as the light begins to dim and Steve shifts his gaze to the stage.

The curtain behind him gets pulled aside suddenly, light escaping into the box and casting Steve’s shadow in front of him. With a surprised curiosity, Steve turns to see who decided to join him last minute only to freeze in his chair.

Dressed in all black, silhouette against red velvet, stands _Bucky_ smiling brazenly as he looks down at Steve. Steve feels his jaw drop, utterly failing to make any sounds past the unbridled shock as Bucky walks forward and takes his place in the empty chair next to him, smile beaming and eyes crinkling at the corners as he watches him, clearly amused with Steve’s reaction.

“ _Bucky?_ ” Steve’s voice feels unsteady and harsh in the quieting room. He can’t seem to pull himself out of his state of shock to properly greet his friend.

“Been a long time, Steve.” A solid hand lands on his shoulder and the rough timber of Bucky’s whisper sparks a shiver down Steve’s spine. It’s been so long since he’s heard Bucky’s voice. Heat from Bucky’s hands sinks through his clothing and into his skin, leaving Steve a little breathless. This isn’t a dream. Bucky is sitting right next to him, but before Steve can say anymore, the orchestra flairs to life. The brass crashes, reverberating under the singing strings and flutes, filling the room with a playful air as ballerinas rush onto the stage. They hop and kick, leading the eye to and fro the stage, but Steve can’t stop looking at the man next to him.

When the music crescendos, Steve’s trance breaks. He feels heat fill his cheeks when he realizes just how blatantly obvious his staring was. Bucky will probably never let him live down the deer in headlights expression on Steve’s face. He swiftly turns to look at the stage and calm himself down, but there’s no reprieve because Steve is quickly distracted as Natasha rushes on stage only to leap through the air and pulling the breathe from Steve’s lungs. She’s perfect, sequins glittering and feathers fluttering as she moves with precision. It’s as clear as day that Natasha is in her element, maybe more so than when she’s fighting, commanding the audience to watch her every move and daring them to find a single flaw. Energy lights the air as onlookers lean forward in their chairs, holding back the temptation to reach out and touch.

As Steve watches, he feel an increasing warmth along his left side. Peeking over at the man, Steve notices that Bucky has leaned closer to him, still smiling as he meets his eyes, heavy grey latching on to clear blue. Now that Steve has managed to regain some of his composure, he smiles back.

“It’s really good to see you, Steve.” Steve couldn’t agree more. Having parted on such a bittersweet note, he couldn’t be happier to have his friend back. “When Nat had told me she was going to invite you, I couldn’t wait.” Bucky smirks at Steve as he says it, nudging his arm with his elbow playfully. So Natasha planned this little surprise, did she? Steve will definitely have to thank her later.

“How do you like the performance?” Bucky asks with a gesture of his hand and a small nod towards the stage. “First time at something like this.”

When it finally hits him, Steve finds himself a little speechless. Again. Bucky wanted to see Steve, _badly_ , maybe just as much as Steve wanted to see him? Steve stares into Bucky’s eyes, getting a little lost in the stormy grey irises. He looks healthier, rested; the dark circles beneath his eyes has faded. Steve’s happy to notice that Bucky looks good, hair brushed back behind his ears and dark suit hugging his body. He takes in the way Bucky lounges in his seat, the way he leans his broad shoulders against the back of the chair, how his arms rest at his sides with hands curled in his lap. He then notices the glint of metal. Bucky is not wearing a glove, something he was accustomed to do before. Metal fingers intertwine with his real hand, unashamedly on display just as they should be.

Steve’s eyes continue to trail down to Bucky’s outstretched legs, taking in how his black slacks are wrapped tightly around powerful muscle. He looks... _really good_.

Steve’s brain short circuits as he catches onto what he was doing. Did he-? He was just checking out Bucky, his _best friend!_ I mean, he would be lying if he didn’t notice how good Bucky looked in a suit, the fabric sticking to him like a second skin. It’s not hard for Steve to imagine just what Bucky looks like underneath, broad chest packed tight with muscle and narrowing to solid hips, skin stretching over each curve. He would reach forward, press his palm against Bucky’s skin, warm and alive, discover the contrasting softness to the hard muscle nestled beneath, run his fingers down his abs all the way to-

_Whoa._

A heat flares to life inside Steve, rising from his toes all the way up his body and coloring his cheeks. It’s been a long time since Steve looked at Bucky like _that_. Back before the war, Steve worked to push down his feelings. He could not risk losing the one person who stuck by his side through thick or thin; the first person to not laugh at his pale complexion and lanky body. He forced himself to stay quiet, almost never thought about it again. But now, with Bucky sitting here, dressed to the nines and saying he _couldn’t wait_ to see Steve, all those feelings hit him like a sack of bricks.

 

_And he’s as handsome up close as at a distance_

_And he’s as handsome up close as at a distance_

 

“It’s uh- it’s good,” Steve turns away to avoid Bucky’s look and clears his throat, “Natasha is really something out there. I never knew she danced.” Steve can feel Bucky’s eyes on him and that does nothing to help the blush on his cheeks. He’s tempted to pull on his collar to help him breathe a little easier. He instead steels his nerves and turns back to Bucky, leaving the two men to silently look at each other.

Bucky leans forward, a little closer, eyes never leaving Steve’s as if he’s waiting for him to do something. Steve catches the way his eyes drop only to dart back up to meet his with an indescribable intensity. Steve, unsure of what to do and feeling stuck in his own chair, waits with bated breath. Bucky moves just a hint closer before speaking.

“Steve...,” Steve can only nod, encouraging his friend to continue, ”I meant what I said before. I missed you.” Bucky doesn’t move away, but he turns his face from Steve. His eyes cast down and his thumb rubs anxiously against his metal knuckles. “Wakanda was… well, I’m glad I went. Wasn’t easy but Shuri was too stubborn to give up on me,” Bucky huffs out a small laugh, “She kicked my ass, but it paid off. Hydra's programming, it’s ineffective. I can- I’m safe to be around,” Steve wracks his brain looking for the words to sooth Bucky’s insecurity. With or without super soldier programming, Steve _always_ felt safe around Bucky, but Bucky continues before he gets the chance to voice this. “But all that time, man, it just didn’t feel right not being able to contact you. After fighting together, Steve, I hated to leave again, but I knew the sooner I did the sooner I could come back… the sooner I’d get to see you,” Bucky turns to look at him, meeting Steve’s eyes confidently and smirks.

“And now that I’m here, we should get together and train again. With my head cleared, I bet I could pin you down in no time,” his smirk sharpens, “I know all your moves, after all.”

The swelling happiness in Steve constricts into a sweltering heat in his gut, images of Bucky holding his wrists down as he cages Steve beneath him, both men sweating and panting… _damn._ Steve’s jaw drops slightly as his brain fumbles for a response.

 

_You are to come_

_Please come_

 

_Oh-_

 

Bucky nudges him with his elbow, “C’mon Steve, I thought you’d like a challenge.”

 

_You are to come_

_Please come_

 

_Oh, I-_

 

“Or,” Bucky’s eyes darken as he watches Steve. It’s almost like he can see the tremors racing under his skin, “Maybe you like the idea of losing…”

 

_And I never remove my smiling eyes_

_From your face, your neck, your bare arms_

_And I never remove my smiling eyes_

_From your face, your neck, and your bare arms_

 

Bucky moves impossibly closer, eyes trailing from his face and down his body. It’s like Bucky can see right through his suit. Steve swears he can feel those eyes slither down his neck, his shoulders, down his chest. He can’t seem to move, frozen and on display for Bucky. He’d be willing to give any piece of himself if that meant Bucky would never look away.

 

_I know for certain that he is taken by me_

_I know for certain that he is enraptured by me_

 

When Bucky lifts his gaze to meets Steve’s, all air is squeezed out from him as he sees the ferocious lust swimming in Bucky’s eyes. Does- Is Bucky _attracted_ to him? It’s such a silly question to ask when Bucky is so openly staring at him like that, but Steve had no idea. He never knew he could evoke such feelings from someone, but there was no denying the heat in Bucky’s eyes, the way he’s shaking Steve’s foundation without a single word.

 

_I feel him looking at my shoulders, my face, my neck, my bare arms_

 

It’s only then that Steve notices just how close Bucky has gotten to him. His warmth radiating off his skin like the sun. Steve can’t breathe.

 

_And I look you in the eye_

 

Bucky’s breathe ghosts across Steve’s cheek, hitting him like a ton of bricks. Steve looks at his face, only to fall victim to the darkly hooded eyes that glitter against the lights from the stage.

 

_And I look you in the eye_

 

Neither man looks away, sinking into the depths as the music rumbles beneath their feet. The world quakes, shifting and crashing like thunderous waves. Performance long forgotten, the world could disappear and they wouldn’t even notice, Steve visibly trembles weakly in his chair.

 

_And looking into his eyes_

_I am frightened_

 

Bucky closes the distance, bringing up his hand to brush warm fingers along his neck. Goose-flesh bursts beneath Bucky’s touches, trailing along Steve’s overheated skin. A quick intake of air is all he can do as Bucky pulls at his collar gently, loosening his bow tie and pushing the shirt aside as his bring his face closer. Steve involuntarily lifts his chin, presenting his neck a little more for Bucky and closes his eyes to focus on the warm breathes heating his skin.

Bucky’s lips must be a hair's breadth away when the curtain behind them is shoved aside as the house attendant from earlier steps forward with a tray carrying two flutes of champagne. Steve jolts in his seat, eyes wide and face red as Bucky takes the more relaxed approach to lean back and settle in his chair. While his blank expression would fool almost anyone, Steve can see a slight pout on his lips. He’d laugh if he wasn’t so mortified.

The attendant sets the two glasses down on the little side table near Bucky and whispers, “Complementary,” before making their leave, but not without smirking at the two men knowingly. Bucky grabs the two glasses and passes one to Steve. He takes it with a quiet thank you and relishes the feeling of cold glass against his burning skin. Part of Steve is grateful for the interruption because _what the hell just happened?_ His mind is racing, replaying the last few moments as he steadies his breathing and takes a sip of his drink. Bucky was looking at him, _he touched him_ , and Steve was pretty sure Bucky was about to kiss his neck. Holy…

The two men sit quietly, Steve lost in his thoughts, as they turn back to the performance. Natasha is sharing the stage with a male dancer, the two twirling around each other, playing out a scene of two young lovers meeting in secrecy. They chase and pull at each other, playing a game that neither will lose. Flutes flutter with their steps, mimicking song birds during a clear spring morning. Steve fails to pay attention, glancing at Bucky and desperate to clear the charged energy surrounding them.

“Uh,” brilliant start Rogers, “How do you like being back, uh, in the city, that is?” You’re on a roll.

Bucky doesn’t answer him right away, doesn’t even turn to look at Steve and finishes the rest of his champagne. Steve starts to think that Bucky is ignoring him when a few moments pass, but Bucky shifts in his seat and places the empty flute back on the table before looking at him.

“I never really thought about it before, the city. Being under Hydra’s control, I never noticed anything outside what was vital to my mission.” With a slight hum, Bucky continues, “I guess what makes a place are the people in it. I don’t think I cared for it much before,” Energy sparks to life as the two men look at each other. Bucky, slow as a snake, moves forward until his lips are at Steve’s ear and whispers,

 

_“But now I like it very much indeed.”_

 

A gasp escapes Steve at the feel of Bucky’s tongue tracing the shell of Steve’s ear. He pulls back only slightly, keeping Bucky close but now staring at him with owlish eyes. He only then realizes that his hand is grabbing onto Bucky’s left arm like a lifeline. He can feel the metal plates of Bucky’s bicep ripple under his fingers.

 

_No-one else is here_

_No-one else can see us_

_Your eyes, your eyes_

_Your eyes, oh your eyes_

 

Light glitters from the stage lights, opalescent colors playing in the grey depths of Bucky’s eyes and sucking Steve in. Bucky moves his arm to remove Steve’s forgotten champagne glass and places it with his own, only to return and run his metal hand up Steve’s arm and shoulder, tickling up his neck then moving to caress his cheek and behind his ear before finally stopping in his hair. Steve is a shivering mess beneath Bucky’s touches, mind blanking as he lets Bucky take him apart. It’s like Bucky knows exactly where to touch Steve, where to render him completely helpless and willing with only his hands. Bucky’s other hand comes up under Steve’s chin, tilting it up and over so that Steve can only see Bucky. Steve gasps again, overwhelmed by Bucky’s proximity. He feels like he’s drowning. This can’t be real.

“Bucky…”

 

_It’s all right, Natasha_

_I’m here_

_It’s all right, Natasha_

_I’m here_

 

Steve has to focus hard as Bucky’s whispers are nearly drowned out by the roaring of the orchestra. “It’s ok, Steve. I’m here, I got you. I’ll take care of you.” Steve shivers as the cold metal hand fingers through the hairs at the base of his neck, tickling him, and Bucky caresses the thumb of his other hand along Steve’s jaw.

 

_And I -_

_I cannot speak_

 

Steve lets out a slight whimper, pressing his teeth into his lower lip and nods. It’s the only way he can respond to Bucky, unable to conjure any of his strength. Steve cannot fathom how much control Bucky has over him, how little he had to do to turn Steve into a spineless heap. No one, no alien or villain or world ending disaster could utterly unravel Steve like Bucky is doing right now. Bucky huffs and smiles back.

 

_Look straight into my eyes_

_Nearness, tenderness_

_Smile at me_

_Gaze straight into my eyes_

 

Bucky moves in, smile never leaving his lips as he presses them softly to Steve’s. Steve sucks in a breathe as Bucky moves back only for it to rush out of him when Bucky swoops in again. This time, Bucky kisses Steve hard, pushing against Steve’s lips roughly and making him gasp, like he can’t hold back any longer. He completely dominates the kiss, not giving Steve a chance to do much else but take it. He licks along the seam before roughly pushing inside, forcing Steve to open his mouth and let Bucky invade with his tongue.

Steve simply holds on to Bucky, fingers clenching the fabric of Bucky’s jacket as the man assaults his mouth. He breathes deeply through his nose as Bucky explores any place he can reach with his tongue, drawing Steve’s into his own mouth and sucking on it. Steve’s whimper morphs into a quiet moan under the added stimulation of Bucky’s metal fingers tightening in his hair.

Bucky pulls back after another kiss, giving Steve a chance to catch his breath. He shifts his attention to kissing his jaw and trailing down until he reaches Steve’s neck while lowering his hand from Steve’s hair to his shoulder. Steve tilts his head away, giving Bucky more room to kiss and suck at his neck and watches as metal fingers trace his collarbone and slip under his jacket to push it to the side. Seemingly satisfied, Bucky’s hand travels back to his collarbone where it slides down to cup Steve’s chest. Bucky sucks harshly at Steve’s neck as he begins to massage and squeeze the muscle in his hand. He moves to kiss Steve again, but not without leaving a quick bite on the abuses flesh of his neck. Steve runs his own hand up Bucky’s arm to tangle into his long hair, involuntarily pulling when he feels Bucky’s finger circle his nipple through his dress shirt.

Bucky groans into Steve’s mouth at having his hair pulled, pushing against Steve’s lips harder and roughly pinches and rubs Steve’s nipple in retaliation. Steve desperately tries to hold in his moans and gasps as Bucky unravels him, but his control continues to slip under the stimulation. Bucky pulls back and watches Steve. Steve in turn closes his eyes, embarrassed by how easily he’s reacting to Bucky’s touches. He doesn’t even want to imagine what he looks like, no matter how good Bucky is making him feel. Feeling a little too rattled under Bucky’s stare, he tries to pull the man back in for another kiss, but Bucky holds back just before their lips meet.

 

_There is no barrier between us_

 

“You like me touching you like this? Making you feel so good?” Bucky’s voice is rough with lust, “God, Steve, you’re so beautiful.” Steve is met with an onslaught of kisses, tongue pulling his breathe from him as he mind reels. Steve has _never_ been called beautiful. For Bucky to say so sends his heart aflutter.

Together they pant heavily between kisses, neither even noticing the orchestra rumble as the ballet shifts into a new scene. Steve is so focused on Bucky lips pressing against his own that he fails to notice Bucky’s hand give one last squeeze to his chest before trailing further down. Without hesitation, Bucky cups Steve’s hard on through his pants, giving a gentle squeeze. Steve jolts back, on the verge of moaning wantonly, but Bucky rushes forward to swallow it in a kiss.

 

_There is nothing between us_

 

“Gotta be quiet, sugar, unless you want an audience,” Steve pleads out, “Bucky... please-” which is quickly cut off by a gasp as Bucky starts to rub his cock. Steve’s hips lift and roll with the movement, craving more, and he holds onto Bucky for dear life. Bucky groans quietly, and Steve’s catches the way Bucky is completely engrossed by Steve and the way he’s moving his body. He watches his hand as Steve rolls against it, squeezing slightly biting his lip when he catches Steve’s hips stuttering at the sensation. Steve whispers Bucky’s name once more as he tries to push harder into the metal hand. Bucky pants out a quick _fuck_ before swiftly unbuttoning Steve’s pants and shoving his hand inside.

Steve arches back, silently crying out as cold metal wraps around his heated cock, His head drops onto Bucky’s shoulder and moans into the crook of his neck when Bucky moves his hand, starting off a slow rhythm. With each twist of his wrist, Steve pushes his hips forward desperately, and with each squeeze at the base, Steve pulls at Bucky’s hair and focuses on Bucky groaning in his ear.

Soon enough, Bucky is pumping him steadily, barely giving Steve time to breath, and whispering filthily into his ear. “You like that, baby. Fuck, look at you, just taking it. You love this, you love me touching you. Fuck, sugar, say my name.”

Steve obediently stutters out his name, steadily moving towards his tipping point. With each stroke, Bucky is pushing him closer and closer to the edge, he can feel pleasure pooling in his gut, balls heavy and body begging for release. Bucky abruptly stops, squeezing the base of Steve’s cock and pulls back to make Steve look at him. Steve lets out a soft _please_ and groans, trying to rock his hips and get Bucky to continue.

“Steve, baby, tell me what you want,” but Steve can’t, unable to form a complete thought. He wants to beg Bucky to keep going, to touch him and send him flying over the edge. He was so close, _so close_. Bucky doesn’t budge, impatience creased between his eyebrows as he makes himself wait for Steve’s answer. “C’mon, sweetheart, tell me. Want me to keep touching you?” Steve finds himself nodding with Bucky, he’d say yes to anything.

“Anything?” Turns out he said that out loud, but it’s true, so Steve keeps nodding in hopes Bucky will start to do _something_. He doesn’t though. Instead, he lifts Steve’s head with his other hand and makes Steve look at him. Steve glimpses a hint of mischievousness when he focuses on his face. Bucky hums before asking, “How about I use my mouth instead?”

Steve latches onto his lips in response, breathing out yeses between kisses. Bucky pulls Steve’s bottom lip in between his teeth and nips lightly before pulling back. He slides out of his chair and kneels on the floor, shifting around to fit himself between Steve’s legs. Bucky is just barely hidden behind the short wall bordering the box. Bucky flashes a predatory grin as he shuffles forward, broad shoulders pushing Steve’s legs wider apart. Steve is left panting and white-knuckling the edge of the chair at the sight. Bucky, on his knees, looking like a cat that got the canary.  Steve’s heart races as Bucky’s hands slide up his thighs and meet in the middle. They make quick work of his pants, pushing the fabric aside so Bucky can reach in and pull his cock out.

 

_Nothing between us_

 

The air feels cold against Steve’s skin, his eyes widening as Bucky strokes him while he looks at him. Heat rushes to his cheeks, feeling exposed, but his focus abruptly falters when Bucky leans forward and licks from base to tip, tongue circling the head then wrapping his lips around it and sucking. Steve curls forward, one hand fisting Bucky’s hair while the other grabs onto the fabric of Bucky’s jacket. His teeth bite down on his lip, desperately trying to hold in any noise as Bucky sinks further down on his cock. He bobs his head but quickly sinks down again until Steve is gasping at the feeling of Bucky taking him all the way down his throat. His fist clenched tighter in the man’s hair, Bucky’s moan vibrating around his cock and Steve drops his head to his chest. He’s losing control fast, muscles in his thighs twitching and body shaking as he tries to hold himself together, but Bucky is skilled with his mouth. His tongue laps at the underside of his cock, sucking as he comes up only to sink all the way down. His mouth is hot and wet and Steve might actually pass out from sensory overload. He tries to breath but finds himself gasping, and Bucky is relentless. He never stops, taking him in over and over and over again.

Steve lifts his head and shifts his unfocused eyes to the stage. There’s a whirlwind of movement, dancers leaping and spinning, circling around each other so fast it’s making Steve dizzy. He closes his eyes and his lips part as Bucky pulls back to suck at the head. He feels the vibrations run through his cock as Bucky hums and laps at the sensitive underside. Steve drops his head again, mind fizzing out, and he’s on the verge of cumming. Steve tries to warn him, stuttering out the first letters of his name, but it’s cut off into a low moan when Bucky sucks _hard_ and Steve let’s go. He slams his own hand to his mouth to muffle the noise as he cums. He can feel Bucky swallowing as he cums in his mouth, his hips rolling forward jerkily. His squeezes his eyes tightly and all sound settles into a brief silence.  

Steve isn’t sure how long it takes him to come back, but when he does, he can still feel Bucky suckling at the head of his cock as he empties him of all he’s worth. Steve can hear himself gasping into his hand as his cock twitches and drools out the last of his cum. Bucky finally pulls back, licking his lips and looking at Steve. Steve is breathing heavily into his hand as he stares back. Bucky surges forward, pulling Steve’s hand away and shoves his tongue into Steve’s mouth, kissing him with deeply. Steve feels light headed as he tastes himself on Bucky’s tongue. Bucky, looking as satisfied as he probably feels, pulls back with a grin.

“Fuck, Steve, just look at you…” Steve zeros in on Bucky’s lips, shiny and red, and he moves forward to kiss him again. “Bucky,” he whispers against his mouth, “Bucky, I-”

The room bursts into applause, the audience cheering and whistling. Steve jumps at the sudden change in atmosphere, completely forgetting that he was in _public_! Bucky pulls back and makes quick work of getting Steve back into his clothes. He stands up and pulls Steve up by his hand. Feeling unbalanced, Steve grips Bucky’s shoulder.

“Come on,” Bucky steadies Steve with a hand on his waist and turns to the stage. Steve catches him winking and looks, finding Natasha front and center in line with the other performers, mischievous smirk clear on her face as she stares back. Steve is too slow to react, Bucky pulling him out of the box as they leave Natasha to address her audience with a bow. He stumbles behind Bucky as he’s led to the front entrance and out onto the street. He hails down a taxi, pushing Steve into the car and settles next to him.

Bucky gives the driver the address to the Stark Tower who then pulls back out onto the road, ignoring the two men for the rest of the ride. Steve, on the other hand, finds himself pulled tight into Bucky’s side by an arm that snakes around his waist. “Buck?” but Bucky leans forward, crowding Steve in his seat. “I’m not done with you, Stevie. Oh no, I’m going to _wreck_ you.” For the rest of the ride, Steve trembles in Bucky’s arms as the man pets his thigh accompanied by an occasional squeeze. Fuck, Steve is not sure if he’s going to make it through the rest of the night.

Steve has lost all concept of time as they drive, but soon enough, the taxi pulls up along the curb and parks. Bucky reaches into his pocket and pulls out a wad of bills. Without counting, he hands them over to the driver and Steve sees that it’s more than enough to cover the ride. As the driver repeatedly thanks Bucky for his generosity, the man reaches over Steve to push the door open and ushers him out of the car. He wishes the driver a good night before following Steve out and pushing the car door closed behind him.

Steve feels Bucky’s hand curl around his own and pull him towards the building. The two make their way through the tower, passed the front desk and up the elevator. Jarvis greets them cordially as they ascend and finally land on Steve’s floor. Bucky, clearly impatient, pulls Steve down the hall and through the living room, all the while never letting go of his hand. Just as they reach the door to Steve’s room, Bucky spins around and pins Steve to the wall. It doesn’t hurt, but Steve grunts at both the impact of the wall against his back and at Bucky pouncing on him. Their lips lock together and Bucky’s hands are everywhere. They shove his jacket off his shoulders and his arms, dropping it to the floor at their feet. Steve takes a deep breathe when Bucky moves back and pulls at his bow tie, tossing it to the side.

A frustrated growl rumbles in Bucky’s chest, pulling at Steve’s dress shirt until he lets out a huff and tears it open. “Buck!” Buttons fly in all directions, pinging off the floor, but Bucky pays no mind as he pushes at Steve’s shirt. He’s almost successful in taking it off, but the fabric gets caught around Steve’s elbows. Steve’s about to help him, trying to grab the cuffs and pull the sleeves off, but it seems Bucky doesn’t care anymore because he ducks down to lick from his collarbone down Steve’s chest until he wraps his lips around his nipple. Steve arches into the touch, wrapping his arms around Bucky’s shoulders and tangling his fingers back into Bucky’s hair, ruined shirt forgotten. He holds on to him as his legs wobble. If Steve lets go, they’re definitely going to give out beneath him.

Bucky’s tongue circles and flicks at the sensitive nub, eliciting small noises from Steve. While Bucky plays with one in his mouth, his fingers pinch and roll the other. When one nipple is sufficiently red, Bucky switches and teases the other one. Steve holds on and lets Bucky do as he likes, encouraging him with heavy breathes. Even after that incredible blow job, Steve feels his body warm as Bucky lights his nerves on fire. From just the feeling of his nipples being played with, Steve is completely at Bucky’s mercy. Bucky finishes with a harsh suck, popping off of Steve’s nipple.

“Bed.”

Steve obediently follows Bucky through the bedroom door and into the dark room. Bucky moves around Steve to close the door, leaving Steve to stare at his empty bed. He never thought he’d be here with Bucky and do what they were most definitely about to do. Only in his wildest dreams did he imagine him and Bucky like this. Steve is pulled out of his thoughts when Bucky gets behind him and moves him towards the bed. Strong hands frame his shoulders and bend him forward until Steve plants his hands on the comforter. Bucky keeps walking forward, forcing Steve to crawl up onto his bed until he’s positioned on his hands and knees. A soft yellow light fills the room when Bucky turns on the bedside lamp. Steve clenches the comforter in his fists, nerves creeping in, and gets ready to turn around when he feels the bed dip behind him and warmth surround him as Bucky drapes his body over Steve’s.

Bucky sneaks his hands beneath Steve’s open shirt and traces his sides with feather light touches.  Steve huffs out a small laugh, lowering himself onto his elbows in a failed attempts at curling away from the ticklish feeling, and turns as best as he can to look at Bucky. He drops his head and rests it on his forearms as Bucky moves to cover the revealed skin of his shoulders with kisses, following the line of his spine until he reaches the point where Steve’s ruined shirt is draped over his body. As he moves back up, mouthing at his shoulder blades, Bucky’s hands travel further down his body, reaching down to undo the button of his pants. He curls his fingers around the waistband and moves back to pull it down Steve’s legs.

Steve lifts each leg as Bucky helps him remove the article from his body, pulling off his shoes and socks as he goes. Steve, left only in his underwear and the rumpled shirt, feels how the goose-flesh covering his skin in the cool air turns into a full blown bodily shiver when he hears Bucky growl behind him. Cold metal and warm skin caress his calves and up his thighs. Bucky presses his thumbs into the muscle on the inside of his thighs as he makes his way up, listening to Steve’s ragged breathing in the quiet room, but stops the movement just before he gets too close. He leans back over Steve and licks the shell of his ear.

“Bucky…” Steve pushes back into Bucky, feeling a little exposed at being the only one undressed. He reaches back with one hand and tries to pull Bucky closer, seeking out his lips. Bucky catches on quickly, hand cupping Steve’s jaw and leading him into a sloppy open-mouthed kiss. The angle is a little awkward but Steve melts under the feeling of Bucky’s lips on his as they taste each other.

“Buck- Bucky, I need you,” Steve confesses between kisses, craving more than what they’re doing. Bucky presses his lips to the corner of Steve’s mouth before grabbing his hips and flipping him onto his back. He pulls Steve’s legs apart, fitting himself in between and gazes down at Steve. His eyes run up and down his body, taking in all the exposed muscle and skin. Part of Steve wants to shield himself from the hunger in Bucky’s eyes, but instead he lies there and lets Bucky take his fill. The other part of him really likes the way Bucky is looking at him.

“Jesus, look at you. All spread out like that. Fuck, you make such a pretty picture, Steve.” Steve starts to reach up, wanting to touch Bucky’s face and pull him down on top of him, but never gets the chance to because Bucky grabs his wrists and pins them above his head. He leans down over Steve, like a predator caging in it’s prey, until all Steve can see is Bucky. Steve takes in the way his dark hair falls around his face and his black suit drapes Steve’s body in shadows. Steve sinks further into the bed, turning his head to expose his neck. He shivers as Bucky noses along the stretched muscle, the brush of his lips so faint Steve’s not sure if he’s imagining it or not.

He’s still shocked by how easily he succumbs to Bucky, letting him take complete control of their situation. Steve has always been a leader, a commanding force against anyone who tries to tear him down, but for Bucky, always for Bucky, he lets him lead the way. All he’s ever wanted to do was please Bucky and give him whatever he wants. And here, with Bucky watching him intently with his sharp eyes, Steve flushes and looks away, too shy to look back. Neither man moves for what seems like hours, Bucky observing Steve as he closes his eyes and stretches out under him. He spreads his legs a little wider and arches his back, wanting to entice him but unable to be more forward. If his hands were free, he would reach out for Bucky, but with both wrists held tightly in Bucky’s metal hand, Steve can only squirm beneath him. The longer they stay there the faster the anticipation bubbles inside him, heat blistering his core, and Steve’s about ready to give in, lift his hips and roll against Bucky just to relieve some of the ache, when Bucky pulls back and commands him to stay put.

“Don’t move,” Bucky’s voice his strained like he can’t take it anymore and he straightens up, letting go of Steve’s wrists and ends up kneeling between Steve’s legs. Steve doesn’t move an inch, just watches with bated breath as Bucky pulls off each articles of clothing, jacket and shirt puddling to the floor. Steve can’t take his eyes off of Bucky, unblemished skin wrapped tightly around the solid muscle of his chest, just like he imagined it would. He swallows as his gaze crawls up his chest, dusty pink nipples hard and chest expanding with each deep breathe. Steve then looks at his shoulder, the multitude of deep scars that frame the metal implant of his new arm. As Steve skims down the machinery, metal plates ripple and shift, almost like a twitch. Steve wants to touch it, feel the metal under his hands as he catalogs every inch. He wants to thoroughly learn about this new part of Bucky, memorize it like every other piece of the man before him. He wants to feel it on his skin; on him, around him, _in him_. Steve hears himself gasp, catching himself before he lets his thoughts get the better of him again.

When Steve looks back at Bucky’s face, the man is staring at him so aggressively that Steve feels the air escape his lungs as the palpable want crashes into him. Bucky starts to move again, flesh hand sliding down his chest until he reaches the top of his pants. Steve’s eyes follow as Bucky unbuckles his belt with one hand, pulling it out of the loops and dropping it to the floor before coming back to pull the button of his pants free. Steve catches the small smirk gracing Bucky’s lips and looks back down to his hand. Bucky proceeds to push the fabric aside and starts to rub himself through his underwear. Steve can see the outline of Bucky’s cock, thick and long, stretching the fabric around it. “ _Fuck_ , Bucky, you look s’good.” Bucky smiles at him, parting his lips on a breathe and pulling his hand away from himself.

Steve’s legs twitch when he feels warm fingers and cold metal curl over his knees and slide down the thick muscle of his thighs. Bucky takes his time, massaging his fingers into the tense muscle, listening to the soft moans from Steve as he moves. He takes turns pressing his thumbs into the inside of Steve’s thighs, pulling gasps from the beautiful man beneath him, and sliding his hand to the side of Steve’s leg to lavish attention to the heated skin.

Steve can’t take anymore of the teasing, needed Bucky to get on with it and touch him. He pulls himself up on his elbows and reaches out, wrapping his fingers around the metal bicep and squeezing. He digs his nails into the metal, knowing he won’t damage the surface and that it’ll be enough to draw Bucky’s attention. Bucky looks from Steve’s hand to his face, grey eyes wide with surprise. Steve, feeling both the need to reassure Bucky and convince him to hurry it up, rubs his hand against the metal plates and watches as they ripple up to his shoulder where Bucky visibly shudders.

“Please,” Steve begs with hooded eyes, “ _Bucky._ ”

Bucky burst to life, squeezing Steve’s thighs and moving down until both of Bucky’s hands frame his hips. His hold is rough, Steve knowing he’d be leaving bruises on his skin if it weren’t for the rapid healing. Bucky’s hands slide together to meet in the middle, fingering the hem of Steve’s underwear. Steve’s breathing picks up as Bucky starts to pull at the fabric, teasing him as he dips his fingers underneath only to pull them back out. Steve groans, feeling his own impatience get the better of him as he moves his own hand to grab at Bucky’s forearm, pulling a little as he tries to hurry Bucky along. His hips attempt to roll, but Bucky pushes him back down on the bed, growling as Steve whines.

“So desperate for me to touch you, huh?” Steve tries to push back against Bucky but he’s pinned. He whines again and he tries to move Bucky’s metal arm lower. “You like my arm, sugar? Want me to use it on you? Tell me what you want, Steve.”

“Bucky, please. Buck _hah-_ please, Bucky! I can’t take it,” the words fall from Steve’s lips, but Bucky doesn’t move, shaking his head.

“I want you to tell me. C’mon, sugar. I want to hear you say it.”

When Steve tries to roll his hips again, Bucky pulls his hands away in retaliation and grabs his hips, pressing him firmly to the bed. He leans down so his face is closer to Steve’s, not saying anything as he waits for an answer. Steve is left panting as the frustration builds.

“Touch me, please Bucky, please touch me,” but Bucky still doesn’t move.

“Tell me where.” Steve whines loudly, using his free hand to try and pull Bucky in for a kiss, but Bucky refuses him. Steve can barely hold himself together, distracted by the thumbs rubbing teasingly at his hips.

“Y-your hands, closer _ah-_ ” Steve is struggling, trying to get Bucky to _fucking touch him_ but embarrassed by the words. But Bucky is relentless, refusing to do anything and torturing Steve with his demands.

“I’ll ask one more time. Where?”

Steve feels his frustration snap, too desperate and crazy to care. He just can’t take it anymore! He needs Bucky to touch him, his chest, his cock, _inside_ , everywhere.

“My cock! Please, please touch my cock, _I need you_!” All the while, Steve is desperately trying to pull Bucky down on top of him, using all the strength he can muster, but Bucky is stronger even as he is visibly resisting Steve with his muscles straining against him.

“Bucky! Please! Touch my cock, I want- _fuck_ , need to feel you _inside_ me, please!”

Steve opens his eyes to look at Bucky, ready to continue his begging, but stops short at Bucky’s expression. His pupils are blown impossibly wide, pools of black, as he watches Steve fall apart. With lightning speed, Bucky pulls himself back.

“Fuck, fuck, _Steve_ ,” The words rush from Bucky as his fingers curl into Steve’s underwear and tear it off his body. Throwing the offending piece behind him, Bucky reaches forward, grabbing Steve’s knees and yanks his legs apart. It all happens so fast, Steve can barely catch up, throwing his head back with a cry when Bucky wraps warm fingers around his aching cock. In all that time, Steve never let go of Bucky’s arm, tightening his hold as Bucky roughly strokes him.

“Steve.” Cold metal presses against his lips and Steve looks at Bucky.

“Suck.” The command sparks the heat in Steve’s gut and he obediently opens his mouth, sucking the digits in and lapping at them with his tongue. His hand trails down to wrap around Bucky’s wrist and Steve’s moans as the fingers press down on his tongue. Bucky slows his rhythm on Steve’s cock, caught in the way Steve starts to bob his head on his fingers. He pulls them in, suction tight around them, before slowly dragging his head back, lapping at the digits and circling the tips.

Steve’s brow furrows when Bucky abruptly lets go of his cock, gasping as he feels Bucky roughly grab his chin. Bucky pulls his fingers out and replaces them with his mouth, tongue pushing past Steve’s lips and dominating the kiss. Steve breathes deeply through his nose as Bucky sucks on his bottom lip, and biting down on the plump skin and drawing out a cry from Steve as he submits.

“Such a pretty mouth, sweetheart. It’d look even better on my cock.” Steve simply nods, wanting just that. He’s be so good for Bucky. He wants to know what he tastes like, let him fuck his mouth as much as he wants.

“Another time,” Bucky decides, pulling back and releasing Steve’s chin only to slide his  hand around to the back of his neck.

Steve watches as Bucky’s metal hand trails down his chest, tugging his nipples and continuing down. He avoids his cock, much to Steve’s disappointment, and continues further until his fingers caress under his balls and land on his entrance. Steve jolts, breathing quickly as Bucky begins to circle his fingers along the rim, pushing the tip of one finger against it before pulling back and repeating the motion. Steve can’t help the noises he’s making, getting carried away with Bucky’s touches. He can feel Bucky watching him as he touches him, leaving kisses on his temple before moving down his chest. He works quickly, lapping at his nipples and moving down to kiss along his belly. He bypasses Steve’s cock, moving down to lick at his balls until he finally moves further down where he’s right at Steve’s rim. Steve feels his face heat and he falls back, forearm covering his eyes.

“D-don’t look,” but Bucky ignores him. Instead, he pushes Steve’s legs farther apart and back to his chest, spreading him open shamelessly.

“Oh god…” Steve gasps in his own embarrassment. Bucky looks up at Steve, but Steve is so lost in his own anxieties that he fails to notice Bucky grin and lick his lips as he glaces back down to Steve’s hole.

“Gotta get you nice and wet, baby. Need to loosen you right up. You look so good like this, all spread out and begging for me. You want me to taste you, Steve? Want my mouth on you? Say it, tell me how much you want it.”

Steve trembles on the bed, Bucky’s setting him off on the inside like a firecracker. Bucky has quite the mouth, breaking Steve down until he’s a writhing mess. And Steve has never been in this position before, been with someone who brought Steve to the brink by barely doing anything at all, making him say all these embarrassing things and he finds himself loving it.

Steve responds by nodding, gasping as he begs Bucky, “Yes, please Bucky, I want your mouth. Give it to me, please! Yes, yes, I want it, YES!”

A scream tears out of Steve when Bucky’s mouth descends and starts to lick and suck at Steve’s hole. The scruff on his chin scratches Steve’s skin, pulling gasps between moans, and his tongue presses playfully against the rim until is delves further and Bucky presses the tip inside.

Bucky hums and moans softly, causing Steve to scream and pant out little _ah ah ahs_. Steve’s back arches and he fists the comforter beneath him. He could care less if it tears. He can’t stop himself from rolling against Bucky’s face, desperate to feel more of his mouth on him, desperate to match the rhythm of Bucky’s tongue thrusting in and out of his hole.

When Bucky starts to rub his metal fingers against his entrance, pushing one in to join his tongue. Steve cries out as pleasure assaults every nerve in his body. He pulls himself up onto his elbows, drawing his legs closer to his chest, and reaches a hand down to curl into Bucky’s hair. He fists it and pulls as gently as he can, crying out as he feels Bucky’s moan vibrate against his skin.

Bucky opens his eyes and catches Steve watching him. The poor thing looks utterly wrecked, lips bitten and bruised and moans escaping one after the other. His eyes are hooded with pupils drowning out the blue of his irises, tears swim at the corners. Bucky groans at the impossibly erotic sight of Steve and works his mouth faster, applying more pressure and thrusting his tongue deeper. Steve chokes on a gasp and his head falls back. Bucky thrusts in a second finger and curls them, finding the bud that sparks an explosion inside Steve.

Steve screams, louder than he ever has, and his body struggles to decide whether it wants to pull away from Bucky’s mouth, or move closer. He lifts his head and watches as his body rocks against Bucky, cock bouncing slightly with the movement. Bucky’s fingers continue to massage the bundle of nerves and he opens his eyes again to watch as tears begin to fall down Steve’s cheeks as pleasure takes over his entire being. Steve doesn’t even realize he’s chanting Bucky’s name, interspersed between smalls cries, too focused on the pleasure radiating from between his legs and the skin aching under the burn of Bucky’s beard.

Bucky takes notice of Steve’s cock, skin an angry red and twitching slightly where it sits. It’s obvious that Steve is close, teetering on the edge of his release. With a new found energy, Bucky ignores the ache in his jaw, determined to make Steve cum again. He catches Steve’s eye and growls, rattling Steve to his very core, before pressing his fingers hard against Steve’s prostate and shoving his tongue in as far as it’ll go.

All at once, Steve focus on Bucky blurs, stars bursting behind his eyes, and feels his cock twitch as hot cum paints his chest, some of it landing as high as his collarbone. Steve’s entire body quakes with endless waves of pleasure until is finally subsides and Steve is brought back to the room. Bucky continues to gently massage his prostate and lap at his rim, pulling as much pleasure as possible from Steve. Steve watches as cum dribbles out of his cock, his body desperate to wring out everything he has. He focuses back on Bucky, his head still moving against his body and eyes locked onto his. Steve moans deeply in the back of his throat, oversensitive from the pleasure stabbing through him as Bucky continues to work him. Bucky removes his fingers, but ends up sucking harshly against Steve’s hole. Bucky basks under the sound of Steve crying out, hand in his hair weakly trying to pull him away, as he brokenly begs Bucky to stop.

“Too much, , _ahhh_ t-too much!”

Bucky finally pulls away, not without one more kiss to Steve’s abused hole, and moves up Steve’s body. He laps at the cum cooling on his chest, moaning at the taste as he cleans him up. He follows the mess all the way to his collarbone where he scoops it up with his metal finger and presses it into Steve’s mouth. Steve moans and sucks until his finger is clean, tasting himself and swallowing.

Bucky moans and pets Steve will his other hand. Steve looks up at Bucky, taking in his swollen red lips and how wet his lips and chin are. Steve pulls away from his fingers, instead pulling Bucky down and kissing him. They both moan as Steve pushes his tongue inside Bucky’s mouth, tasting both of them. They stay like that for a while, tongues twirling languidly and sharing kisses, Steve’s heart rate slowing to a more relaxed pace. When they both seem to settle, Bucky pulls away to look at Steve.

“You’re amazing. Absolutely beautiful.” Steve blushes and pulls Bucky back in for another kiss.

“S’good, you’re s’good. Bucky, I- you’re-”

Steve is struggling to find the right words. His heart is swelling, enamored by Bucky and how he’s taking such good care of Steve. He knows exactly what Steve wants, what he needs, where he should touch, everything. Bucky knows everything about Steve. And he gives it to him without Steve having to ask for it. He just _knows_ and it’s so overwhelming and amazing and _fuck_ Steve missed Bucky so god. damn. much. The thought floods inside him, bringing all his feelings to the surface, and Steve feels tears well up in his eyes until one finally escapes.

“I missed you so much, Bucky.” He confesses with a broken sob.

Bucky stares at Steve as he fights a losing badly with his tears, looking up at him like nothing else matters, like Bucky is the only thing worth looking at. Steve never pushed Bucky away, let him go when Bucky told him he was leaving to try to heal even though all Bucky wanted was for Steve to wrap him up and never let him go. But Steve was never going to let himself get in the way of Bucky and his health. He let Bucky go with a sad smile and a reminder that he’ll be here when he got back. And he was. Steve never went out to find his own place, never moved on with his life despite the months that Bucky was gone. He waited, like he promised, and the shock and happiness on his face when Bucky surprised him in the box was worth every penny. Bucky will have to thank Natasha later for setting it all up. He wouldn’t have gotten to this point with Steve if it wasn’t for her.

Bucky wipes away the tear tracks from Steve’s cheeks and shushes him gently. Steve holds onto Bucky like a lifeline, trying to hold in his hiccuping sobs as he repeats how much he missed him over and over again. He holds on even tighter when he feels Bucky tense, terrified that Bucky is going to pull away, but Bucky simply pulls him closer. He lifts his face until their eyes meet and shakes his head.

“Fuck Steve, baby, _fuck_ , I love you.”

Steve watery eyes widen and he sucks in a breathe. Bucky, filled with nerves and so much love, rambles on, “I love you. Missed you so much when I was gone, couldn’t stop thinking about you. Fuck, I love you, Steve, so much.”

With a sudden energy awakening inside of him, Steve surges forward and captures Bucky’s lips in a rough kiss. It’s hard and sloppy and _so perfect_ that when they pull back, both men are gasping for air. Steve lands a soft peck on Bucky’s lips, _just one more kiss_ he thinks, before meeting his eyes.

“Me too, I love you too.”

Bucky lets out a shaky laugh, grinning with unadulterated happiness. He ducks in for another kiss, the two men unable to keep away from touching each other. Steve hums into the kiss, hands trailing down Bucky’s sides until they curl around his hips where he pulls Bucky down on top of him. Bucky’s cock, hard and trapped in his pants, presses to Steve’s naked body and Bucky grunts and starts to roll his hips.

“Let me make you feel good.” Bucky has his face pressed into the crook of Steve’s neck and keeps rolling his hips. Steve can feel his cock stir against the friction, liking where this is going.

“Bucky, I want-” but Steve pauses and looks away, feeling another wave of shyness.

“Anything, Steve,” Bucky rushes to say, starting to lose his composure as he rocks himself against Steve. Steve hardens his resolve and turns back to Bucky. Bucky smiles at the determination in his eyes. He always loved Steve when he made up his mind about something, there was nothing more beautiful. Steve lifts himself up, rubbing his cheek against Bucky’s, reveling in the scratch of his beard, and whispers into this ear.

“I want you inside me.”

Steve feels Bucky stop breathing, body frozen in his arms. Steve bites his lip nervously and kisses the side of Bucky’s face.

“Please, Buck, I- I want to feel you.”

A cold rush of air suddenly hits Steve as Bucky reels back and moves off the bed. Steve watches, almost mesmerized, as Bucky starts to tear off the rest of his clothes and climbs back on top of Steve. He presses fiery kisses to his mouth, using his hands to rearrange Steve’s body until his wrists are caught in Bucky’s metal hand and his other hand pulls one of Steve’s legs over his shoulder.

Steve gasps as Bucky takes a hold of himself and starts to rub the tip of his cock against Steve’s sensitive hole. Steve lets out a whimper, trying to shift his hips so that Bucky’s cock will slip inside, fill him up, but Bucky moves away every time.

“Bucky-”

“Say it sugar, say you want my cock.” Steve moans as Bucky applies pressure with his cock to his rim, but not enough to breach.

“I want your cock, Bucky, I want it so bad. Bucky, Please!”

With a growl, Bucky pushes the rest of the way, sliding into Steve until their hips meet. Steve’s jaw drops as his eyes roll back, feeling so _fucking full_. Breathing ragged and body trembling, Steve squeezes around the member inside him, stretching and adjusting to its large size. Bucky hangs his head and groans, rubbing Steve’s thigh and metal hand clenching a little tighter around his wrists.

“Relax, baby, fuck, you’re s’tight. S’good for me, Stevie.”

Steve forces himself to relax, arched back falling to rest back on the mattress. He lifts his free leg up and wraps it around Bucky’s waist, pulling his closer.

“Move, Bucky, please move.”

Bucky groans and pulls his hips back, letting Steve feel every inch of his cock slide out until it’s just the head inside, then, torturously slow, thrusts back into Steve. Steve lets out a cry as the pleasure overwhelms him. He quivers and tightens around Bucky, rolling his hips up to meet his thrusts. Bucky continues to moves at this pace, wrecking Steve so completely. Steve vaguely hears himself begging Bucky to move faster the longer it goes on, arms straining against Bucky’s hold on his wrists. He wants to touch, to grab Bucky’s hips and pull him deep inside, maybe even flip them over and ride him hard and fast, taking his pleasure from him. He tries to to pull Bucky in with his leg around his waist, but Bucky retaliates by pulling further out.

“You should see yourself, sugar. You want it so bad.”

“Bucky, fuck- fuck me _ah-_ faster!”

“As you wish.” Bucky grabs Steve’s hips and slams forward and moves at a ruthless pace.

“Oh fuck, oh fuck, Bucky-” Steve cries out with each thrust, the angle just right and hitting his prostate every time. Bucky moans, moving Steve’s leg from his shoulder to around his waist and dropping down onto his elbows, bracketing Steve beneath his body. He moves his face into the crook of Steve’s neck and litters the skin with sloppy kisses. Steve loses his mind under the onslaught of pleasure and chants Bucky’s name like a prayer.

“Bucky, Bucky _ah-_ I love you _ah-_ , love you, Bucky, _ah-_ Bucky!”

Bucky starts moving impossibly faster, hips slamming into Steve and jolting him with each thrust. He groans out Steve’s name into his neck and lifts himself up slightly. Steve whines as Bucky grabs his cock. Steve throws his head back, heavy gasps escaping him no matter how much he tries to breath. His cock is hard in Bucky’s hold, nerves lighting Steve’s body on fire but there’s no way he can cum again. It’s impossible. He can’t, he can’t, _he can’t_. Bucky’s brutal rhythm begins to falter, but he never slows down.

“Fuck, Steve, close- I’m close. C’mon, sugar, one more. Cum for me, baby. Cum.”

Steve’s body freezes under Bucky, pulling taut and snapping under the continuous waves of pleasure. His fingers and toes curls as molten heat seeps into every corner of his being, hips jerking and abs clenching, and he watches the ceiling disappear as his vision whites out entirely.

Steve doesn’t know how long it takes him to come back to earth, but when he does, he finds Bucky gasping as his cums deep inside him. Steve cries out softly, barely audible, as Bucky grinds his hips against him, massaging his walls and feeling hot cum fill him even more.

“Christ Steve, you- fuck- did you just-?”

Bucky is looking down at Steve’s chest and Steve follows his gaze. He sees his cock softening and twitching, but there’s no cum. Realization hits Steve, he had his first dry orgasm. Steve lets out a broken whimper and Bucky curses above him as the last of his orgasm fades. He collapses onto Steve, letting go of Steve’s wrists and moves to pet his hair. Steve drags his aching arms down and circles them around Bucky’s shoulders, one hand carting his fingers into his hair. They lay there, exhausted, and breathe each other in.

Eventually, Bucky lifts himself back up and slowly pulls out of him. Steve moans softly at the feeling of cum seeping out of his hole. A finger scoops up some of the escaped cum and pushes it back in. Steve whimpers but does nothing to stop Bucky. Bucky continues to finger Steve’s hole, stuffing his cum back inside at a languid pace before pulling out and moving to settle next to Steve. Bucky drags his hand up from between Steve’s legs, up his stomach to his chest where he cups and gently massages Steve’s pec. He just can’t seem to get enough of him. Steve turns to look as Bucky, who in turn is watching his hand. An almost silent gasp escapes from Steve when he feels Bucky pinch and rub his nipple between two fingers

“I-I can’t, Bucky. N-no more.”

Steve sighs as Bucky stops his teasing. He drapes his arm around Steve’s waist and pulls him close until Bucky curls around his side. They lay together, bodies exhausted and thoroughly satisfied. As Steve begins to drift, Bucky nudges the side of Steve’s face with his nose.

“Baby, don’t fall asleep just yet. Let’s get cleaned up”

Steve groans, he doesn’t think he could move even if he tried. “Later, sleep now.” Bucky chuckles in his ear and curls around him tighter.

“Okay, Sweetheart, later.”

Steve turns to kiss Bucky sweetly then pulls back with a smile.

“I really mean it, Bucky. I love you.” Bucky smiles brightly and kisses him back. “I love you too, Steve. You have no idea how much I love you.”

Steve hums back, “I think I do.”

The two sink into each other, legs tangled and arms holding tight. It’s almost impossible to decipher where one begins and where the other ends. Soon enough, they have both fallen asleep.


End file.
